Trolls, Fire, Love
by SolitarianKnight
Summary: Derek is injured in a fight and Stiles comes to his rescue in his own way.


"Derek, please!" his voice was hoarse from the ongoing screaming match.

"No Stiles, not this time." He should be used to being betrayed and lied to.

Stiles felt his whole bod sag and he slumped forward onto his knees. His ears were still pulled back against his head and his tail wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Derek" he whimpered.

"You lied to me. You of all people should know better." The rage in his voice was gone now. Looking down at the pitiful mess of a boy in front of him, he seemed a far cry from the beast he saw earlier.

The pack had been fighting an infestation of trolls in the woods. The brutes were pretty slow on all accounts but they had plenty of muscle to compensate. Add in the fact that the wolves' claws barely scratched the surface of their skin and it was looking like a losing battle. Scott and Isaac were tag teaming a group of three who were all wielding clubs. Erica, Boyd, and Jackson were working on two of the bigger creatures, and that left Derek in full alpha form to take out the group's leader, a particularly nasty looking fellow who was missing an eye and wielding a very large axe.

Allison had given up on her arrows rather quickly and resigned to helping Stiles and Lydia prepare more cocktails to lob at the beasts. So far it was the only thing that seemed to be doing any real damage.

Every now and then they would hear one of the wolves slam into a tree or get smashed by a club. However it was one particular yelp that got everyone's attention as the leader embedded his axe into Derek's side. Stiles watched as his body slumped to the ground and went still. He could hear Scotts roar and he heard Allison and Lydia's yells of "no, stop!" but he wasn't sure what they were talking about until he realized that he was crouched next to Derek's body, having crossed the battle field on four, not two, legs.

The entire battle went still, even the trolls seemed taken aback by this new development. Stiles could feel the heat building inside him. A heat he had spent so much time ignoring and denying. He could see his reflection in the large eyes of Derek's alpha form. His arms and legs were now elongated with red fur and paws ending in razor sharp claws. His entire body had taken on the appearance of a large, bear size fox and his fur seemed to be on fire.

It was the leader who snapped out of it first, bringing his axe back once again to swipe at the new enemy, but Stiles beat him too it, sending out a column of flame from his body to engulf the troll. The beast bellowed in pain before succumbing to the flame and dropping dead in a pile of ashes. After that his vision went red and he blacked out. When he came to he was lying next to Derek on a table in the back of the vet clinic. Deaton had sent everyone home to rest for the night. The vet had prepared two cots for them to rest in overnight which is why he had woken Stiles up. It was when he had woken Derek up that the fighting began.

No, the boy in front of him looked nothing like that beast from earlier. Instead he looked broken and dejected. It was a feeling that he himself had known all too well. At this his expression softened.

"Stiles, just tell me, why?"

The boy sniffed and looked up "What?"

"Just tell me why you hid this from us and I will forgive you." He said, crouching down to lift him up off the floor and set him in the cot across from him.

Stiles wiped an arm over his eyes before starting,

"It was my mom you know? She was beautiful and amazing and she and my father fell in love like some cheesy cliché. " His expression seemed to brighten as he continued "Well it turns out that she was from a family of Kitsune and when she told my father he didn't care. He loved her anyways, even when she was a fox.

When I was born, I was human, or at least, that's how I appeared. According to mom Kitsune were only supposed to mate with other magical creatures and their young were always born as kits. Still, I was born human and it wasn't until I was one years old that my father came in to find a kit in my crib instead of me.

My mother had been ecstatic. As I grew older and learned to control the transformation she taught me more about the fox. She showed me how we can control the fire our bodies produce and she warned me about transforming when I was angry. We used to run around the forests as foxes and play all day while dad tried to keep up"

At this Derek chuckled. He remembers his mother always muttering about "those damn foxes" even though her expression was fond. These were the days where she would keep the kids inside for the day to do chores and such. Derek supposes she knew about Stiles and his mother. She always did know so much.

Stiles continued face taking on a darker tone "One day though, while we were chasing down a rabbit my mother was shot by a hunter."

Derek was confused "But there was never a fox hunting season in the area?"

"Not a hunter Derek, a Hunter. As in the bullet that hit her was laced with wolvesbane which is just as dangerous to foxes as it is wolves. She transformed back into a human before she died. Dad tried to get the guy on murder but all he get charge him with was negligent use of a gun and manslaughter. The guy claimed he had been out hunting rouge wolves and that my mother should have been wearing brighter colors.

Ever since then I have kept my fox hidden. I wanted nothing to do with it. I've spent so long ignoring it I almost forgot. Almost. I'm sorry for never telling you or the pack but it wasn't something I wanted to advertise or talk about. I never meant to hurt anyone. I never meant to hurt you." He was looking at Derek now with tears in his eyes.

Derek wasn't sure what he was doing when he leaned forward but it felt right. The feel of their lips crashing together. The warmth that spread across Stiles skin as he gripped the older man's shoulders. He could feel the boys tail wrapping around his waist. As he pulled back, trying to lock him in.

"So about that" he gestured to Stiles ears and tail.

Stiles giggled, still high from the kiss "they'll go away in a few hours once I've calmed down completely, sorry about that."

"I don't mind them" he said with a feral grin before pulling them back into a heated kiss.

The next full moon was highly anticipated. As the moon rose six wolves, a hunter, a banshee and a fox all raced off into the forest for a night of hunting and play.


End file.
